This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wall passthroughs for cables, which can also be referred to as cable passthrough, are used to route cables from one side to the other through a wall. Such wall passthrough find particular application in connection with the passage of cables through a housing wall of a device or cabinet, for example, a control cabinet. Such wall passthroughs can provide a seal, for example, for sealing against the ingress of moisture and dirt.
Wall passthroughs can have a housing made of plastic, which is produced as an injection-molded component. In this or other known embodiments, the housing has a housing opening, which is arranged opposite a wall opening through which the cables are to be guided.
A cable passthrough or bushing accommodated by an incision of a wall for the tight passage of a cable or cable set through a wall in motor vehicles is known from document DE 32 24 977 A1. The cable bushing has a perforated base body with integrally adjoining truncated cone-shaped extension, whose end-side sealing member is sealingly supported on the cable. The base body is regularly quadrangular, for example, square. The cable bushing has outer narrow surfaces whose regions associated with the incision are held via tongue and groove connections. The incision receives several such cable bushings whose adjacent narrow surfaces also mesh with one another via tongue and groove joints. Thus, for example, the base body has recessed grooves in the respective narrow surface in the region of two outer boundary edges which are approximately parallel to one another and in a third approximately rectangular boundary edge connecting both. In the region of the fourth boundary edge, the base body carries an outwardly projecting tongue, which engages a plurality of cable bushings joining one another in a groove of an adjacent cable bushing.
Document DE 102 25 046 A1 relates to a device for connecting a cable bushing having a wall opening. The device surrounds the wall opening on all sides and can be connected to the wall tight and stationary. The device has at least one through opening for cables and can be fixed to the cable bushing and tightly connected. At least one locking body is provided to be able to connect the cable bushing with the device releasably.
Document DE 10 2013 201 149 A1 discloses a cable bushing device which has a seal carrier which has a cable bushing opening for the arrangement of a cable seal. The seal carrier and the cable seal have a separating plane extending parallel to a cable bushing direction, wherein a screwing element is provided, which can be screwed to the seal carrier for the installation of the cable seal against a cable arranged in the cable bushing opening.
A device for carrying through a plurality of lines is known from the document DE 20 2004 006 065 U1, in particular a cable bundle through a vapor/airtight and/or fire-proof layer.
A cable bushing is disclosed in document EP 1 236 256 B1. The document DE 10 2007 060 100 A1 describes another device for guiding through cables.
A cable bushing for a housing wall, in particular a wall or ceiling of a distribution cabinet or meter box, is disclosed in document EP 1 363 376 A1.
From the document EP 2 106 006 A2, a cable feed through for a housing wall is known which is produced from an insulating material, preferably plastic, in the form of a flat supporting plate with at least one marked area provided as a predetermined breaking point and serving as and when required as a cable passage and which is provided at its outer border with a peripheral sealing flange, which can be placed and fixed against a recess provided for this in a wall or intermediate wall, top or bottom of a distribution cabinet, a distribution box or a meter mounting board or the like, wherein each marked area is assigned a device for strain relief.
The document DE 20 2015 102 280 U1 discloses an arrangement with a wall lead-through for a plurality of cables as well as a kit. The arrangement comprises the following: a wall with a wall breakthrough, a housing of a wall lead-through which is arranged on one side of the wall in such a way that a housing breakthrough formed on the housing is located opposite to the wall breakthrough, and a plurality of cables that each run through the wall breakthrough and the housing breakthrough as well as a an assigned sealing element which is arranged around the respective cable in a sealing manner within a holding space of the housing, wherein, in the holding space of the housing, with the help of at least one grid component inserted, after the arranging of the housing on the wall, from an opposite side of the wall through the wall breakthrough into the holding space and, there, into the area of the housing breakthrough, separated receiving means are provided for one or a plurality of sealing elements each, in which the sealing elements are arranged.
The document EP 1 744 425 A1 discloses a cable feed through for a housing wall, in particular a wall of a meter and/or distribution cabinet, separable from the housing wall with a formation of a feed through opening through a section transverse to a normal at the level of the housing wall. The bulge has a material in a ring area that is provided for the section, which material is softer than at least the material externally adjacent to the ring area. Preferably, the bulge comprises a plurality of ring areas with a softer material, optionally usable for a sectioning in different manner for the formation of feed through openings.
In the document DE 43 40 343 C1, a method for the production of cable bushings through ceilings and walls is disclosed, consisting of a hollow body which is closed by means of modules made from pressed rockwool, wherein the cables which are drawn through are arranged between the modules.